These Twists and Turns of Fate
by Twinkie-in-a-Ding-Dong-World
Summary: "I don't get this! I mean, she's irritating and rude and stubborn and bratty and has to have her own way in everything, and every nerve in my body feels like it should hate her…. But I don't. I feel these other weird things and it's confusing me! Is this normal?" Dad laughed and patted my back. "Well as normal as any other teenage boy, son" Rating now T for slight abuse. Wilbur/OC


**These Twists and Turns of Fate**

* * *

Summary: "I don't get this! I mean, she's irritating and rude and stubborn and bratty and has to have her own way in everything, and every nerve in my body feels like it should hate her…. But I don't. I feel these other _weird _things and it's confusing me! Is this normal?" Dad laughed and patted my back. "Well as normal as any other teenage boy, son" Wilber/OC

**A/N: Alrighty peoples, here is my newest story. I REALLY probably shouldn't be posting this since I'm working on like five other stories, but I'm having major writer's block for like three of them, and… just a lot of complicated stuff including sucky internet, broken computers, punishment, and other such things. Long story short: I haven't been able to get my hands on a working computer for some times now, thus not being able to update. And this was after my crazy, two month long, writer's block. Ugh, I'm a mess!**

**So by the way, I'm also gonna be starting a Treasure Planet Fanfiction story soon, which I ALSO shouldn't be writing. I'm like completely obsessed with Treasure Planet right now though. Like I watch it like daily over at my neighbor's house since we don't actually own it -_-". And don't call me a creeper cause these neighbors are really good friends of my family! So yeah… Oh and the title is inspired by the song at the end of the movie, "Little Wonders" good song. You should listen to it if you haven't already.**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy! Oh and the first part of chapter 1; the part in italics, that's like a news article. Just so no one's confused…..**

Chapter 1:

Blackmail

— _It was a dark night in April when the home of previous Robinson Ind. employee, Dr. Marcus Rossello, was burned to the ground in an instant, consuming fire that destroyed almost all of his previous work, and evidentially killed his wife, Nicole Rossello. Researchers are not sure what started the fire, but traces of a strange substance was found near what looked like a new project of Dr. Rossello's. _

"_The substance appeared to be some sort of unidentified fuel. Perhaps Rossello had been studying a new sort of power source and it was defective, causing the lab to go up?" a former partner of Rossello, Dr. Cornelius Robinson; the head of Robinson Inc. suggested, but critics are not so certain whether it was an accident. _

_Only weeks before the incident, Dr. Rossello was laid off of his job at Robinson Ind. for causing a complete uproar in the laboratory. A number of insiders revealed that they had been working on some new inventions, and that Rossello had been leaning towards the idea of creating new, extremely powerful weaponry. This idea was immediately shot down by Robinson, and the rest of the crew. "Marcus had been trying to steer us down a much more violent path and that just wasn't going to be approved by the boss. Cornelius wants to help the world, not conquer it. Infuriated by our unwillingness, he began arguing and growing louder and more furious. Before we knew it, he was overturning tables, and tearing down papers, shouting that we were 'weaklings' and 'afraid of true power'. That's when we had to call security."_

_Some people are suspicious as to whether the explosion was on accident, since Rossello's body was not found in the wreckage, and yet his two daughters were left there alone, and reported that they had seen him escaping the premises with a large suitcase stuffed with papers and other such things. A few are considering the possibility that the entire thing was planned by Rossello, having gone mad with hatred toward Robinson. His eldest daughter, Krysta Rossello (Age 12), commented that "he had been raving since the day he was fired about Dr. Robinson, and some plan to 'carry out his revenge'." This was all that was mentioned however, and somehow, the girl, and her sister, Jade Rossello (age 7), were able to escape custody._

_To this day, neither Rossello, nor either of his children have been found, and people have constantly been reporting false leads, but Dr. Robinson has never stopped trying to locate them. "Marcus and I were great friends. I want to do everything in my power to find him, and his daughters, and tell them how sorry I am for all this. I…I feel like it's my fault." He commented about a month after the accident, and the disappearance. Now, only time will tell if the doctor or his missing children will ever be found, dead or alive__**—**_

(Four years later…..)

_**Beep, beep, beep!**_

…_._

_**Beep, beep, beep!**_

"….."

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**_

"Ugh…" I groaned, slapping my hand over the alarm. I hated mornings. I rolled over and saw my little sister, her eyes closed; fingers mingling with the locks of sleek, black curls scattered across the pillow. I smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. She was lucky that she got to sleep in for a little while. I sighed.

"Well Krysta...….. Might as well get the day started." I whispered to myself before hopping out of bed, pulling on a pair of old ragged jeans, a black tank top, and long-sleeved, maroon, plaid shirt. After rolling the sleeves just above my elbows, and pulling my medium-length hair into a little ponytail, I walked into the kitchen and began looking for whatever I could to feed Jade and myself until I went shopping later. I eventually found a box of oatmeal packets, and made two bowls of it.

The smell must have lured Jade out of the room, because I heard a pair of footsteps as she shuffled into the room

"Mmmm, smells good." I heard Jade call from the doorway. I turned towards her and smiled.

"Morning, squirt. You hungry?" I said as I dished up the oatmeal.

"Morning Kryssie, and am I ever! Do we have any sugar?" a high pitched, yet mature voice echoed as the scrawny little figure entered the kitchen, a happy glint in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the pure happiness radiating off the eleven year old. She had a way of always being happy, no matter what was going on in our lives. It was probably the only reason I had ever made it this far.

"Not any white, but I think there might still be a little bit of brown at the bottom of the sugar bowl."

"Okay thanks!" She said before skipping over to the counter and grabbing the brown sugar jar. As I'd predicted, there was little to be found in there, but just enough for both our bowls of food. We ate in silence for a moment or two, before Jade spoke up.

"So what's on the agenda today? Do you think you'll be busy down at the shop?"

"Busier than last week I hope. I had like three customers over the entire week!" I complained.

"Well, I guess since your mechanic shop is so small, fewer people know about you….." She pointed out, earning a sigh from me. Why did she have to be right?

I ran a small mechanic shop about a twenty minute walk from my home. There I fixed cars, bikes, basically any automotive vehicle. This was how I supported Jade and myself, but it wasn't really much. Few people knew about my shop, and if they did, they already had another, bigger, better one. It probably had some stupid inventions from Robinson Industries. I couldn't stand them, though not for the retarded reason my mental father had. Whether what Cornelius Robinson had done was justified or not, it caused my dad to go mad, and end up killing our mom. He was the reason I was forced to fend for my sister all by myself. I would never forgive him for that, even if he wasn't truly at fault.

"Hey maybe you could advertized more? Like put up ads online or something?"

I scoffed. "Oh yes great idea. And where would I get the money for this I wonder?"

She shrugged, still optimistic. "I don't know. It was just an idea." I smiled and ruffled her messy black hair.

"I know kid…. Now finish up and get ready for school. I'm gonna be leaving soon anyways."

She laughed and we both finished up pretty quick. She got dressed in a green and blue tee-shirt and navy blue, denim capris, pulled on her sneakers, grabbed her backpack and was out the door, waving goodbye as she went. I pulled on my bulky black boots, and headed out as well.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, I reached my shop. It was simply a dusty garage inside an, old, crumbling brick house. I sighed before walking inside. A girl about two years older than me was already there, with a broken down moped. I put on a smile and asked her what her problem was, beginning my day…

(Later that Day…)

"Girl I'm not kidding when I tell you I'm in a _terrible _rush! I need this car fixed by tonight okay?" Mr. Harrison, one of my few regulars, yelled at me as I slid beneath the car to see what the problem was. It looked like about four wires had shot, and one of the fuel tanks was leaking. It seemed simple enough, but then suddenly something popped, and black smoke started spewing at me, and the car spluttered again. I rolled out from underneath, coughing as I went.

"Uh sir this is a pretty screwed up car. I don't think I could get this done for at least two days, and I highly doubt anyone else could do better."

"Well that's not really gonna work for me is it now? I WANT THIS CAR FIXED BY EARLY TOMORROW MORNING AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ON THE SUBJECT!" Then the man angrily stomped out of the building. I groaned. There was no way I could finish this even if I stayed up all night! I really needed the money though. Jade's shoes were practically falling off her feet now, not to mention we were running low on food…

I sighed before sending Jade a message saying that I wouldn't be home until much later. Then I grabbed my tool box and got to work….

(_Much later into the night…)_

"Wow….. I actually finished!"I said with a relieved sigh. I had been certain that Mr. Harrison would return to a half-finish hunk of metal, and storm out with all of his money, but no. The car looked as good as one did right out of the store; maybe even better. I smiled smugly at my work of art, before yawning so wide, I was certain my jaw would tear in half. Was time was it anyways? Three, maybe four in the morning?

Great.

Now I could go get one, maybe two hours of sleep before having to get up _again _and get this thing down to Mr. Harrison's house! Maybe going home wasn't a good idea? I'd just have to come right back… Still, I'd need to explain to Jade, and tell her to come down to the shop after school.

With this in mind, I collected my stuff, threw my jacket on, and walked out into the early morning air. The breeze was crisp and cool on my face as I walked home. The sky was a dark purplish-blue, but getting lighter all the time. I smiled. Even if I was totally exhausted, it was a calm time of day, and helped me clear my head a little.

I walked down the street quickly and quietly until I reached the house, and pulled out the key to the house. However, when I reached for the door knob, the door creaked open all by itself.

It had been unlocked the whole time.

I felt my heartbeat instantly speed up.

_Okay, breathe Krysta breathe. Maybe Jade just forgot to lock the door before going to bed? Yes, that must be it._

I slowly tiptoed inside, not wanting to wake my sister up. Everything was completely dark. Not even the windows were open, which was also strange. Jade hated sleeping in complete darkness. I could feel my fear starting to come out in ragged breaths of air, as I walked into our room. I could see jade's figure wrapped up under the covers, and suddenly felt at ease. I was just worrying over nothing.

I decided to try and get at least an hour of sleep before bring Mr. Harrison's car to him. As I crawled into bed, I noticed it felt strange. Like there wasn't really another presence. I rolled over and closed my eyes, but not before catching a glimpse of white where Jade's head was. My eyes snapped open and widened with heart-stopping terror.

I flipped the coverlet back to reveal a bunch of pillows arranged to look like a person.

That's when I screamed.

"JADE!" I yelled before tumbling out of bed onto the floor, jumping up, and rushing into the front room, then the bathroom, and checking outside. There was no one to be seen. I walked back inside and ran my fingers through my hair in desperate frustration.

"Jade….. What happened to you….?" I muttered, tears streaming down my face. I held the side of the table for support and held my forehead with the other hand. This was insane. How long had she been gone? Hours maybe and I wouldn't even have known, because I was at work all day. Furious with myself, I pounded my fist on the table, tears splashing against the wood around it. What was I going to do now? Call the police? If I did that, they'd take us both to the orphanage, and that just wasn't something I was willing to do. Jade did have a wonderful chance of getting adopted, but I was almost seventeen. No one would ever want a bratty punk seventeen year old girl. Either Jade would be trapped there with me, or she'd be taken away from me forever.

I sighed, before crying again. Jade was missing. Being stuck in an orphanage was better than being gone. I went for the phone, but suddenly a light turned on behind me. I stiffened, and turned around quickly, praying to see Jade standing there, ready to explain where on earth she'd gone.

What I found was worse than anything I could've imagined.

"D-d-dad?" I stuttered, not even comprehending what I saw before. My psychotic, abandoning father was standing in our living room, after being gone for almost four years. My brain suddenly went blank, not being able to process anything but the confusing sight before me.

"Hi, sweetie. Did ya miss me?"

"W-why are you here? Get out! Now! You're not welcome here anymore!" I yelled, furiously wiping my tears away.

"Wow. Three years of me being gone and I don't even get a 'Welcome home, dad'. How heart-breaking." I glared at the man before me.

"This isn't your home anymore, and you're _not _my dad. I'm pretty sure you relinquished that title when you left us to die four years ago."

"Hmm, so that's how you feel. Interesting….."

I watched him suspiciously as he walked over to his old armchair, and sat down. We said nothing until I spoke again.

"You didn't explain why you're here. Now talk!"

"Well Kryssie-"

"Don't call me that!"

He smirked. "Alright, _Krysta_, after leaving you and your sister, I traveled as far from this city as I could afford. Then I began planning my revenge from scratch."

"_**Still?**_ Dad this is crazy! You've got to end it eventually."

"I thought I wasn't your father anymore? And I'm not ending this until Cornelius Robinson suffers as greatly as I have…!" Then he glared his dark, menacing glare. I took a step back, starting to realize how far my dad had gone now. Would he snap, and do something violent eventually? I wasn't sure, and tried not to think about it. Instead I continued to listen, actually a little curious about where my missing, deluded father had been.

"I began trying to think outside the box. Maybe a frontal assault would be too obvious. He probably has enough defenses in his family. I then figured getting my own agent in there, to feed me information, would be key. He could find out what the Robinson's weakness would be, as well as try to break down their strengths."

"Okay, so what does this all have to do with you being here?" I asked slowly, knowing there was something going. The answer was on the tip of my tongue, but the confusion and worry that had occurred over the last hour seemed to have scrambled my brain. I couldn't think straight.

"Well, to get my own spy inside, I needed to be figure out how to approach the entering the Robinson home? Who would be the right choice? I thought about every member of the family, who I could use the easiest. Cornelius would be too hard, as well as his wife. I thought perhaps his parents, but they were so old they could probably blow everything. I went through the list, ending with the conclusion, that Cornelius's boy would be the best way to go. He's a teenage boy, and very un-visual even for one of those. He'd be the perfect person to get my spy in…"

Dad stared at me, as if waiting for me to put this all together, but I was still dazed, trying to take all this information in. I just stared back for a while, before speaking.

"Okay you've lost me. What does this have to do with _anything?_"

This was when he smiled rather wickedly, making me raise an eyebrow is suspicion.

"Krysta, he's a teenage boy. The perfect spy to send in would have to be able to take advantage of him, not physically, but mentally; be able to entrance him; woo him shall we say. I would need a girl, around his age. One that could easily play out some sob story to get welcomed into the Robinson home.…."

My eyes widened in absolute horror.

His already wide smile grew.

"And it just so happens that I have one right at my disposal….…"

I jumped back, and shook my head violently.

"NO! No, no, no, I _refuse _to be sucked into your ridiculous, deranged 'revenge' plot okay? I need to go find jade anyways…" And suddenly my brain clicked again. I my head spun towards him, eyes ablaze. I knew he was demented but… was he really that desperate?

He answered my question pretty quickly.

"Well you see here… I thought you're response would be something like that, so I figured, the only way to get you to cooperate…"

"No…..."

"Was to take the little brat until my plan was fulfilled."

"NO!" I screamed, lunging at him. He grabbed my wrist and threw me to the floor, and glanced down upon me, not a hint of humor in his face, even though he had been laughing not a second ago.

"I can't believe even _you _could be that _**sick! **_SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"AS ARE YOU! AND AS SUCH, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" He boomed, before crouching down, and grabbing my arm very harshly. "Now listen here, girl! You are going to go to the Robinson home, get close to the boy. The closer you get to the son, the closer you get to Cornelius, and the rest of them. You tell me _everything _you learn and I mean _**everything**_, alright? When I have brought down my vengeance, the child shall be released. If not….." He then tightened his grip, cause a squeak of pain to escape my lips. "Let's just say you're going to be alone for a long, long time….."

After this, he roughly released, throwing me against the floor again and disappearing with the lamp, leaving me inside the dark room alone. I curled up into a ball, and began shrieking to myself.

"JAAADDEE! WHERE ARE YOU? COME HOME PLEASE JADE PLEASE! _**JAAAADDDDEEEEEE!"**_

The quiet breeze through the open door was my only answer.

"Please…" I whimpered, crying myself to sleep on the floor.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. I my sweet, little Jade, in the hands of some whack-job bent on using me to destroy the Robinsons family. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Only I knew it wasn't. I could feel the tears on my cheeks, and the throbbing of my arm where dad had grabbed me. this was all too real.

And it was only the beginning.

**Alright I REALLY like this, but it also kinda pisses me off. I spent like four days trying to write this, and only got like a few crappy sentences in there, then one night I stay up until like three, and write an entire chapter, that needs little to no editing. WHY CAN'T I BE CREATIVE AT LIKE THREE IN THE AFTERNOON OR SOME OTHER NORMAL AWAKE-TIME? grrr. Oh well. here it is. Tell me what you think and what you guys think is going to happen next.**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


End file.
